1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding member which holds a plurality of optical fibers provided with optical connectors in an optical distribution frame and an optical distribution frame including the holding member.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a constituent part of an optical distribution frame which performs connection and switching of a number of optical fibers, a connection unit provided with a number of optical connector adaptors on the working-surface side is used.
Optical fibers drawn out of subscriber-side optical fiber cables introduced into the optical distribution frame are usually connected by proper means to different optical fibers (jumper cords) at the connection unit through an optical jumper unit.
The jumper cords are terminated with optical connectors, and some of the optical connectors of optical fibers in use are connected to optical connectors (optical adaptors) of the connection unit.
On the other hand, among the jumper cords, in preparation for an increase in the number of subscribers, unused optical fibers which are not planned to be connected to different fibers at the moment are also accommodated in the optical distribution frame.
The number of the unused optical fibers is very large, and the unused optical fibers are held in a specific area of the optical distribution frame in order to prevent tangle of the fibers. The specific area is for example the back of the door.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-329945 (Patent Document 1) discloses a terminal frame provided with a number of connector holding holes to which optical connectors are attached in order to hold the unused optical fibers with optical connectors.
Japanese Patent No. 3540184 (Patent Document 2) discloses holding blocks with a number of holding grooves formed thereon, the holding grooves being fit to individual protective boots of the optical connectors attached to the unused optical fibers. These holding blocks are arranged in an orderly fashion and are rotatably attached to a body of a rectangular holding frame with hinges. These holding blocks can be drawn out by rotation.
To put optical fibers with optical connectors together, generally, a box-shaped optical connector holding part to put optical connectors together is used.